


You're a Piece of Art

by kaytieKat



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaytieKat/pseuds/kaytieKat
Summary: Fukase was from a town of people who didn't believe in him. He goes off to college to pursue his art, but he finds something much more beautiful.





	1. Chapter 1

I hate this place. I always have. I've planned my whole future around leaving. All the people here, they don't get it. They don't get me. I've always tried to focus on my art. To push the hate out. But, ya know, sometimes it's hard. It gets so hard to deal with the bullies and abusers. But I try. 

I push some red hair in front of my bad eye. I can't see out of it anyway. I lost it in a house fire when I was seven. I was asleep, and my dad was drunk. He threw a cigarette in my bedroom floor and before I woke up my left side was already covered in third degree burns. 

I had my bags packed a week before I was scheduled to leave. I was so eager to be leaving. The morning I left, I skipped my coffee and threw my bags in my car. I didn't say bye to anyone as I drove away from that small Wisconsin town. No one deserved a goodbye. 

I drove as the sun was barely rising. A yawn pushed its way out of my mouth as the cool morning air rushed in the cracked car window. Honestly, I was half asleep through the drive, but I somehow managed to arrive at a small diner safely. 

I decided I deserved a coffee break. I trudged into the diner, choosing a booth by the window. Looking out, I knew, I just knew, good things would come out of this move. Or at least I really hoped so. 

I ordered a coffee and waited less than a minute for the waitress to bring it out. As I was sipping my coffee, I saw something that caught my eye. 

A short blonde boy walked in. What really caught my attention, though, was the fact that he had an eye patch on his right eye, the same eye I had injured years ago. My hand traced the scars hidden under my bangs. I watched as the boy left, a coffee in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't get him out of my mind. It just seems so peculiar that someone else with the same eye injured would walk into my life. Well, only to walk right out with a coffee in hand. I walked back to my car and started it up. 

Driving down the highway, I tried to forget him. Tried to remember what I'm doing. That I'm making a huge improvement to my life. I'll probably never even see the kid again. Well I guess I shouldn't say kid. He looked about my age.

But still, I'm traveling to New York. There's no way I'll ever see him again. I sighed, looking out at the road ahead of me. Only a few more hours of driving now. I cranked up the radio and zoned out. 

It was about midday when I arrived at the campus. I grabbed my bags and headed toward my building. When I walked in the door I could smell coffee. After a little inspection, I noticed there was a coffee shop in the lobby of my building. I thanked my lucky stars and walked inside. 

I was greeted with the sweet smell of espresso. I ordered myself a mocha and sat down to enjoy it. While I was taking my first sip, I saw him. The blonde from before. At first I didn't believe it. My mind was playing tricks on me after driving for hours. 

He almost floated up to the counter. I was close enough I could hear his gentle voice as he ordered a French vanilla latte. I also overheard that his name is Oliver. He grabbed his latte and walked out of the shop. 

I watched as he left. The way the gold-blonde hair bounced when he walked, the slight sway of his small hips, and the freckles that almost covered his face. I've got to admit it. He's cute. 

I got up and decided to head to my dorm, dreading what may await me. There could be anything waiting to room with me. I sighed, hoping, praying that a civil human being would await me. That a friendly person would await me. 

After a short elevator ride and briefly being lost, I made it to my room. To my surprise, the door was left open. I knocked as I walked in. My face went red when I saw him. Oliver was in my room, humming and swinging his hips as he pulled things out of a box. He turned around and smiled when he saw me. 

"Oh! Hi, my name is Oliver. I guess you're my roommate!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh, hi." I stumbled over my words. "My name is Fukase."

Oliver smiled. "It's great to meet you! I'm sure we'll become great friends." He beamed. He spoke with a British accent. I just kinda nodded in response to him, taking my bags to my bed on the other side of the room. 

I was relieved. Not only was I not rooming with an asshole, I was rooming with the stranger who has plagued my mind for days. Now I just hope I don't do something to ruin this good fortune. 

Across the room, Oliver had picked up unpacking again and continued humming. It was kinda cute, the way he'd pick up something out of his boxes, look at it, nod, then put it in a pile. He seemed to have a system where I've just been throwing everything on my bed for the time being. 

Something about him just... enticed me. It was so strange to me that another person has peaked my interest. As he unpacked, he'd occasionally push some of his golden hair behind his ear just for it to fall out again. Oliver seemed to bounce to a beat in his head. 

He turned around and made eye contact with me. He blushed when he caught my stare, but he smiled. I smiled back. And hell, I want to see that smile forever. 

When Oliver was finished unpacking he sighed. "Finally. Do you mind if I take a shower?" He asked. 

"Uh, no go ahead." I answered. He nodded and grabbed a towel and some toiletries before walking into the restroom. I'll admit, I watched him go. His build is just beautiful. He's got feminine hips that sway ever so slightly when he walks and skin that looks so milky and smooth, yet covered in freckles. And it was all beautiful. 

I heard the water click on and a soft voice begin singing. I couldn't make out the words, but his voice was so gentle. It was such a lovely sound. I was lost in it. I closed my eyes and just listened for awhile. 

I was half asleep when I heard the water shut off. Through half-lidded eyes I saw Oliver step out of the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist. He was still singing and he was dancing just a little. His soft skin glowing in the moonlight that came through our window. He removed his towel and grabbed a big t shirt, throwing it on. 

He turned around, meeting my gaze. Instead of being mad or embarrassed, he blushed a little and smiled. 

"Goodnight Fukase."

Shit I'm already in deep.


	4. Chapter 4

Classes started today, and honestly, I don't know whether to be nervous or excited. I mean, I've been waiting my whole life for this. What if it isn't what I've been hoping? I sighed, catching Oliver's attention from his drawing. 

"Are you okay Fukase?" He asked gently. I looked up to meet his gaze. "I don't know, just nervous I guess? Heh." I rubbed the back of my neck. Oliver got up and walked over to where I was sitting on my bed. He flopped down next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. 

"Try not to worry so much. I know that you're going to do great." He smiled, and shit, those words from him actually kinda helped. "Thanks Oliver." 

He returned to his side of the room and picked up his sketchbook and shoved it into his bag. Oliver's classes started earlier in the morning than mine so he was already preparing to leave. 

He grabbed the last of his stuff and started for the door. As he reached the doorway, he turned toward me. "I'll see you later, Fukase." He smiled, a light blush on his cheeks, then walked out. 

I still had time before my class for the day would start. I leaned back on my bed and rubbed my eyes. I tried to focus on, well, anything other than Oliver. Anything except the way his soft hair slightly bounced when he would walk or get excited. Anything but the way his eye would squint a little when he smiled. Anything that wasn't his stupid, cute face. 

Ugh. I came here to focus on my art, my escape from reality. So why am I so grounded now? I know it's because of him, but why? Why now? When I'm trying to focus, to fix myself, my life. I don't know. I'm still not sure, but maybe a little distraction wouldn't be so bad?

Oh, it's time to go now.


	5. Chapter 5

Classes have been going great for me, and Oliver as far as I've been told. A week in and no body hates me yet. At least that I know of. 

I've also become more comfortable around Oliver. Not so much that I'm not nervous around him, and certainly not enough that my heart doesn't race when he smiles. But enough that I can hold a quality conversation with him. Things I've found out about Oliver include: he used to have a pet bird, if he weren't here for drawing he'd be studying music, he tells terrible jokes, his eye lights up when you laugh at said terrible jokes. 

I've also learned that Oliver has almost no boundaries in the dorm. He changes in the open, and I'd be 100% lying if I said I didn't watch when he did. He also gets really into it when I have music playing, dancing and trying (unsuccessfully) to get me to dance with him. And, oh boy, if there's music playing while he's trying to change it's basically a strip show. I know he means it innocently and he's just dancing, but wow I've never seen anything more enticing than that. I don't know if he's ever caught my obvious stares when he changes, maybe he just doesn't care. 

But I'm always watching him. Something about him keeps my attention. Something about him is so special to me. 

I looked over to where he was laying on his bed reading a book. Even just focusing over there, he looked beautiful to me. I sighed. He seems like such a pure soul yet I get such impure thoughts about him. I couldn't let him know. Even if, for some reason, he felt the same, he couldn't be involved with me. I'd never want to bring him that low. 

When I came back to attention I saw Oliver staring back at me, a worried expression on his face. "Are you okay, Fukase?" He asked. 

I tried to smile. "Yeah, I'm fine Oliver." I forced. He didn't seem to believe me. He got up and sat on my bed. He put his hand reassuringly on the top of my head. "It's alright if you aren't." He said. "I just want to help if I can." Oliver smiled. 

I can't let him settle for the likes of me, but at the same time, I want to keep him all for myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:SMUT

Everything was really seeming normal. I was able to really control my feelings around Oliver. I was beginning to get used to this new mundane. Even with Oliver all over the place in my mind, I could stay cool around him. Even though I've never experienced these kinds of feelings for another person. 

Oliver has been bubbly as ever since classes started. He is always telling me about his projects, especially in his figure drawing course. It seems to be his favorite. From what I've seen, Oliver is very talented. 

But this time, when Oliver came home, the air around him was different. He was almost... sad. I tilted my head as I examined him. It's weird to see Oliver down like this. 

"Hey, Oliver, what's wrong?" I asked, scooting towards the edge of my bed. He shrugged in response. "Hey, c'mon. I can't help if you don't tell me."

Oliver mumbled something too quite for me to hear. "What was that?" I said, standing up. 

He turned to look at me, face red. "I need to, uh, find a nude model to draw for my figure drawing class. I don't know anyone in class well enough to ask them and I can't ask you to do something like that-" 

"If it means that much to you, I'll do it." I replied before I could even realize I said anything. Oliver's eye lit up. 

"Really? Oh, thank you Fuka!" He said, wrapping his arms around my neck. I blushed. I can't believe I'm doing this. 

So here I am, bare naked on my bed, Oliver sitting across from me on his. "So, how should I pose?" I said awkwardly. Oliver is a deep shade of red already. 

"Just, um, do something natural." He said, fidgeting on the bed. I laid on my side 'French girl' style and looked at Oliver for approval. He nodded and began to draw. 

Man, you never realize how long a drawing takes until you're the subject, laying naked on your own bed. I took this time to study Oliver. He had a whole lot of freckles. He kicked his feet just slightly every once in a while. He had some of his hair held out of his face with a hair pin. 

Oliver also seemed almost uncomfortable. He would rub his legs together. He would try to push hair out of his face even though it was pinned back. He just seemed anxious. 

"Oliver, you alright?" I asked. It seems I startled him because he jumped when I spoke. 

"Y-yeah. 'm fine." He said quietly continuing. 

"You don't seem like it," I stood up "we can stop for now if you'd like." I approached where Oliver was sitting. 

"N-no." Was all he said when I got close. He quickly drew his legs up to his chest. 

"You're acting weird." I said, putting my hand on his knee. He looked up at me, blushing ear to ear, almost looking embarrassed. "What's up, Oliver."

He sighed. "Don't hate me Fukase." He said, bringing his legs down again. My face turned probably as red as my hair. I looked to Oliver's lap where he had become hard. 

"I'm sorry Fukase! Don't hate me please-" I cut him off, pressing my lips to his. This was it. My breaking point. Knowing that Oliver had become aroused by my body threw my over an edge. 

Oliver was startled, but kissed back, putting his hands in my hair. I put mine on his waist, pulling him closer. When I felt his hand on my back, I was reminded that I was still naked. But honestly I don't think either of us mind. 

I placed my hand over Oliver's clothed length, gently palming it. He gasped at the sudden attention, a smile creeping onto my face. I continued to rub him through his jeans, earning the sweetest sounding gasps and quite moans. I brought my mouth down on Oliver's neck, kissing and sucking the exposed skin. He seemed to be trying to hold back. 

"You can let it out, Oliver." I said, my voice seeming more like a growl. 

He did. He was panting and gasping at the attention I gave. I stopped for a second causing him to whimper at the loss. I pulled his pants down just enough for his cock to hit the air. I wrapped my fist around it and began pumping him. He threw back his head with a sweet moan. 

Oliver was a mess already. Trying to grab my skin, crawling me in the process. His breathing was jagged when he wasn't trying to say my name. His body jerk seemingly with every time I rubbed his cock. He was close already. 

I sped up my pace and got more aggressive, more sloppy with the marks I made on his neck. I got lost and bit him hard, and he was almost screaming as his body arched and he came on my stomach and hand. 

He continued to pant, trying desperately to catch his breath. 

I looked down at him, the mess I'd made of him. The marks I had left on him. There's no way I'm letting anyone else have him.


	7. Chapter 7

Man. You'd think after what happened Oliver would avoid me. Heck, I want to avoid me. But he's been just the opposite, clinging to me every chance he gets. Not that I don't like the attention, I just don't think I'm deserving of it. I basically attacked him. I took advantage of him. I still don't quite believe what I did. But Oliver has been so sweet. It's weird. 

Whenever I'm around him I'm on edge, just remembering what I did, but Oliver acts like it never happened. I want to apologize, but I don't want to mention it again. He should hate me, right?

We were walking around, headed to a cafe one of Oliver's classmates told him about. He was leaning against my side and slid his hand into mine. My face was red, how was he okay with me still?

We walked into the cafe and sat at a two person booth. I looked over at Oliver, who was just smiling at me. I can't stand it anymore. 

"Why don't you hate me?" I blurted the words that have been on my mind too long. Oliver looked confused. He tilted his head to the side. 

"Why would I hate you, Fukase?" He asked it genuinely. I could feel my face heat up in embarrassment. 

"Because of....what I did to you." I whispered the last part. He put his hand over a partially visible bite mark on his neck. 

"I'm still not sure why I should hate you." He said, gently rubbing over the mark. Now was my turn to be confused. I just kind of looked at him. I ran a hand through my hair then sat it on the table. Oliver placed his over it. 

He sighed "I thought it was obvious, Fukase." He smiled. 

"What?" My hand was shaking underneath his. 

"I like you. I liked the other night. Honestly I was so sure you were going to hate me when you found out, but you're so nice, Fukase. I just, I like you. A lot." He smiled, a blush spreading throughout his cute, freckled face. And, well, I was stunted. 

I smiled back at Oliver, not nbelieving my luck here. Finally, a waitress came to take our order.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning Smut

It’s nice to know that Oliver doesn’t hate me. I had it engraved in my mind that I’d become what I was trying to escape. I truly believed that I was some kind of abusive asshole. But Oliver made it clear to me that’s not what he believed, which was enough for me.   
I was beginning to truly relax again. Only this time, I didn’t have to hide my affection, and I knew it was returned. To be honest, I’ve never understood what it’s like to feel this way about another person. But I understand it all so well now. Oliver made me understand.   
My feelings are still mixed around Oliver, though. My mind jumps from loving to lustful with everything he does. Somewhere in the back of my mind I try to shut it down, try to say it’s hormones get a grip. But also part of me thinks, but what if Oliver wants it too? He said he liked it before and all I did was touch him. I want to make him happy.   
I sighed, pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind. I need to be in control of myself. Better safe than sorry.   
I was sitting beside Oliver on my bed. He was working on a sketchbook assignment and I just liked to watch him work. He seemed to be get frustrated though. He kept erasing the same part and kind of growling every time it didn’t look the way he wanted it.   
Around the fifth time of him doing this, I put my hand on his thigh. “Hey chill out Ollie, it’s gonna turn out.” I tried to reassure him. He just sort of froze when I did this. He sat his sketchbook to the side and put his hand over mine.   
He sighed. “You’re right, I know. I think I just need a break.” He looked up at me with a slight smile. I nodded. What I didn’t expect was Oliver climbing into my lap. At that exact moment, my once cluttered mind was blank.   
“What are you doing?” I somehow managed to get the words out. He just looked at me for a second, as if he were confused by what I said. He leaned down by my ear, close enough that I could feel his hot breath on it. I let my eyes fall shut. “I was hoping you would fuck me.” He whispered. 

It was somewhere around these words that my mind came back to me. Not the part that was logical, the half that I kept shoving to the back that housed all the dirty things I wanted to do to this boy in my lap.   
He came away from my ear to look me in the eye, his was glossed with lust. I pressed my lips to his aggressively, immediately forcing my tongue inside, which Oliver was happy to accept. I pushed him down onto the bed and ran my hands up his shirt, feeling the smooth skin until I found his nipples.   
I soon as I touched them Oliver gasped. I smiled at the reaction and began kissing from his jaw to his neck. I pulled his shirt up and continued down until my lips were on one of his rosy nubs. His breath caught in his throat as I began to lick it. His breathing was already erratic. After his nipple was soaked with my saliva, I pulled away from it and blew gently on it. He whimpered softly. “Please” he begged quietly.   
I felt my cock twitch in my pants hearing him beg. But I wanted to see how much I could get out of him. “Please what? I don’t know what you want if you don’t ask properly.” I said in a low tone. I smirked as I watched him squirm below me. “Fuka, fuck me please”he continued. I made a noise somewhere between a moan and a growl. “Good boy”.   
I went to unbuckle and unzip his pants, doing so as slowly as possible, pressing down on Oliver’s clothed errection. He moaned as the friction of the zipper hit his cock. “Ah! Fuka please” He squirmed. I guess I would stop teasing him. I pulled his pants and underwear off and threw them aside. I looked down Oliver’s bare body. His face was a dark red.   
I grabbed him by the waist and lifted his hips up near my face. “What’re you-“ I cut off Oliver’s words with my mouth on his entrance. His head rolled back and he put his hands over his face. I swirled my tongue around the hole, letting it dip inside. Oliver seemed like he was trying to keep it together. He was moaning, panting, whimpering. He tried to say something to me, but his words weren’t coherent. His hips jerked forward and his legs tightened around my neck. His cock was twitching, like it was begging for attention. I plunged my tongue inside as deep as it’d go an wiggled it around. I felt Oliver’s entrance tighten around my tongue and he came all over his stomach.   
“Oh but it wasn’t time for you to cum yet, naughty boy” I scolded. Oliver seemed drained of energy, but rolled over onto his hands and knees. Between panting he let out the words “then punish me”.   
I may have not been fully in my right mind before, but at this point, I lost it. I slammed my cock into him with no warning. He pressed back against me. I smacked his ass, not very hard to be safe, but I was met with a moan and a quiet “harder”. I thrusted aggressively in and out of him, spanking him harder and harder the way he’d beg me to.   
Oliver arched his back and began to move in time with my thrusts. I leaned down and nibbled the back of his neck and he whimpered. I began pumping his cock, feeling he was getting close to cumming for the second time tonight.   
“You’re so good Oliver” I whispered in his ear. I sped my hand and my thrusts, getting close myself, hearing the noises Oliver made. “Fukase, I’m gonna cum” He panted. I bit his neck. “Do it, cum for me” I pumped his cock faster. His back arched, and he sprayed onto my bed sheets.   
I pulled out, still hard and looked at Oliver. Once he caught his breath he looked at me. “You didn’t cum yet? Let me” He cut off his words by taking the tip of my cock into his mouth. I exhaled deep. He pumped the base with his hand and took what he could into his mouth. He looked up at me and that was it. I didn’t have a chance to warn him before I came in his mouth and all over his face.   
“I’m sorry Oliver!” I said, trying to compose myself. He licked his lips. “I don’t mind” he smiled. I grabbed the nearest piece of my clothing and wiped Oliver’s face off. He smiled at me, one of the sweetest smiles I’ve ever seen. He paused for a moment. “I think, I think I love you Fukase” he said. My cheeks heated up. I smiled “yeah, me too”.   
Even with the slap marks on his ass, bite marks, and hickies, he was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. Hell, those even make it better.


End file.
